delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Stavskaya
Moscow, Russia |Residence = |Occupation = Actress ∙ singer ∙ songwriter ∙ model |Spouse = |Children = |Parents = Anton Stavsky Ekaterina Rabinovich |Relatives = Vladimir Stavsky (Grandfather) Masha Rulina (Grandmother) Svetlana Stavskaya (Aunt) Olga Stavskaya (Aunt) |Genres = Pop |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 2007–present |Labels = Carousel Records }} Angelina Antonovna Stavskaya (Russian: Анжелина Антоновна Ставская; born 30 April 2000) is a Russian actress, singer, songwriter, and model. The daughter of actor Anton Stavsky and model Ekaterina Rabinovich and granddaughter of actors Vladimir Stavsky and Masha Rulina, Stavskaya began her career as a child actor, starring as Katya Karpovich in the Carousel children's sitcom Mir Kati (2010–2016). Following the end of the series, Stavskaya took a hiatus from acting in order to begin a music career. Her debut single "Khoroshaya devushka" was released in 2017, and became a top ten hit in Russia and Ukraine. Her debut studio album Eto ne mir Kati was released later in the year, and become a chart-topping success in her home country. She promoted the album headlining the Moy realnyy mir tour. Following the success of the album, Stavskaya returned to acting and appeared in the commercially successful teen films Vsem malchikam (2018) and Bolshoy zhirnyy neudachnik (2018). Early life and education Stavskaya was born on 30 April 2000 in Moscow to actor Anton Stavsky (born 1981) and model Ekaterina Rabinovich (1973–2004). At the time of her birth, her father was 19 years old while her mother was 27 years old, causing considerable controversy in the Russian media. She is a member of the Stavsky acting dynasty; her grandparents are actors Vladimir Stavsky and Masha Rulina, while her aunts are actresses Svetlana and Olga Stavskaya. She is of partial Russian Jewish ancestry through her father, but was not raised with religion. Stavskaya's parents split up shortly after her birth, and she lived with each of her parents on-and-off for the subsequent three years. After her mother's death in 2004, her father received full custody and Stavskaya was primarily raised by him. Stavskaya began her education in 2006, but left school in 2011 due to her career. She later graduated with a high school diploma in 2018 through online schooling. Career Stavskaya began her career as a child model in 2007. She later began her acting career in 2010, starring as Katya Karpovich in the Carousel children's sitcom Mir Kati (2010–2016). Following the end of the series, Stavskaya took a hiatus from acting in order to begin a music career. Her debut single "Khoroshaya devushka" was released in 2017, and became a top ten hit in Russia and Ukraine. Her debut studio album Eto ne mir Kati was released later in the year, and become a chart-topping success in her home country. She promoted the album headlining the Moy realnyy mir tour. Following the success of the album, Stavskaya returned to acting and appeared in the commercially successful teen films Vsem malchikam (2018) and Bolshoy zhirnyy neudachnik (2018). Personal life Stavskaya has resided in Moscow for her entire life. She speaks fluent Russian, French, and English. Discography Main article: Angelina Stavskaya discography. *''Eto ne mir Kati'' (2017) Filmography Main article: Angelina Stavskaya filmography. Category:2000 births Category:21st-century Russian actresses Category:Child pop musicians Category:Living people Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian-language singers Category:Russian child actresses Category:Russian female models Category:Russian female singers Category:Russian film actresses Category:Russian Jews Category:Russian pop singers Category:Russian television actresses Category:Stavsky family